Après l'aurore
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Après l'aurore je n'aime que toi, et même contre l'autre, mon cœur t'appartient. Bientôt se lèvera notre dernière aurore, celle qui verra disparaître les fantômes de la guerre


**note de début : ce texte est un dialogue ente Hermione et Ron, les paroles de Ron sont en _italique_, histoire qu'on s'y retrouve. Laissez une review et bonne lecture ! **

Tu l'aimes encore ce matin, n'est ce pas ?

_Non, tu penses bien. Après l'aurore je n'aime que toi._

Et hier soir, dans le noir, est-ce pour moi que ton cœur s'emballait, battant si fort, si lourd, contre son corps. Et que tu gémissait doucement des mots d'amour ?

_Hier je ne sais rien. J'étais muet et sourd, j'avais les yeux fermés et le souffle coupé. Hier j'étais aveugle et aujourd'hui je ne vois que toi. Belle et douce contre moi._

Tu mens si mal que j'aimerai avoir la force de ne pas te croire.

_Et toi amour, que faisais tu seule hier, accoudée au comptoir ? Qui emmantait ton regard dans le noir, parmi la triste foule des survivants ? Était-ce un fantôme ou un amant ? Était-ce notre ami, était-ce Harry ? Ou était-ce un pauvre innocent, qui ne connaît pas le sang. _

Ce n'était personne d'autre qu'une ombre, de celles qui hantent nos cauchemars. Nos vies sont tristes, amour. Je noyais la mienne au plus profond d'un verre quand tu noyais la tienne au plus profond des chairs. Hier soir je te détestais, comme on déteste un homme qui viens de vous briser.

_Lâche ce verre maintenant, laisse toi aller dans mes bras, puisque l'aurore est passée et que je n'aime plus que toi._

Tu seras toujours là, n'est ce pas ?

_Toujours, tant que durera le jour. Et du fond de la nuit, lorsque je suis absent, toujours c'est pour toi que mon cœur cogne, qu'importe l'autre que je tiens dans mes lèvres, et qu'importe l'alcool que tu tiens aux tiennes._

Dis moi, Ron, que si je ne t'aime plus ta vie n'a pas de sens.

_Ma vie aura un sens tant que tu souriras._

Je n'ai plus de sourire, cela fait longtemps déjà. Depuis l'autre et depuis la guerre. Depuis les cadavres et depuis les secrets. Depuis qu'on s'aime et depuis qu'on s'ignore.

_Alors ma vie n'a pas de sens et n'en a jamais eu. Pas plus que mes jours et mes nuits, pas plus que mes gestes d'hier... Tu m'aimes encore, ce matin ?_

Si l'aurore est passée et jusqu'à la prochaine aurore, je t'aime le jour, tu l'aime la nuit. Je t'aime lorsque tu te tiens loin de l'autre, lorsque la guerre n'est qu'un souvenir.

_C'est une vie triste, mais la seule que nous pouvons espérer, j'en suis désolé. Je promets tous mes soleils à ton cœur et toutes ma tendresse à ton corps._

Ne fais pas les serments que tu ne tiendras pas. J'ai entendu hier les mots d'amour, ils étaient passionnés, comme ceux d'avant le sang, comme les baisers de deux amant qui n'ont rien à perdre et tout à gagner les mots d'amour des innocents.

_Ne me déteste pas, hier j'étais muet. C'est lui qui a tout dis, parce que sous ses caresses, mon cœur battait pour toi._

Ah Ron ! Tu mens si mal... Car si s'etait le cas, ne resterai tu pas auprès de moi ? Pourquoi le rejoindre chaque soir, deux ombres cachées dans le noir ?

_Ça, c'est pour la violence. C'est pour la haine. C'est pour la guerre._

Ça ne veux rien dire, Ron. Tu mens si mal...

_Pas moins que toi. Je te protège. La nuit l'homme deviens bête, lorsqu'il se souviens le sang. D'ennemi à ennemi nous nous enchainons, prisonniers de souvenirs que tu n'as jamais vue. Prisonniers des ténèbres. Prisonniers de la guerre et prisonniers des morts. Écrasés par le poid du désespoir et de la culpabilité. Nous avons tués, et la violence nous attire maintenant comme un délicieux poison, je ne veux pas te blesser. _

Nous sommes bien tristes, Ron. Toi, moi, lui. Nous sommes bien pathétiques. De noyer nos chagrin dans la guerre et la guerre dans la débauche. Puis de noyer la débauche dans notre chagrin... C'est la boucle infinis de la décadence. Mais peu m'importe, si tu me dis que ce matin tu n'aimes que moi.

_Le matin je t'aime encore. Car tu es la plus fantastique sorcière au monde. Ta nuit est ton secret, tu en fera des merveilles, tu en fera un bain de sang, tu en fera ce que tu désires. Au matin je te tiendrai dans mes bras et tu verras : nos terreurs se seront enfuis vers d'autres cieux, la guerre sera loin, comme les morts... et un matin la nuit ne tombera plus. Ce matin sera le notre. Ce matin, je t'aimerai éternellement._

**note d'auteur : euh... C'est extrêmement bizarre comme texte. je me demande même pourquoi je le poste, ça ne veut sûrement rien dire. J'espère que certains pourrons m'éclairer sur ce qui m'es passé par la tête . Et j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews parce que ça sauve les bébés phoques et pingouins ^^**

**PS: dans mon esprit, le troisième personnage, qui est l'amant de Ron, ce serait plutôt Malfoy. Et pour vous ?**


End file.
